goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Lawson Pushes AnimeGamer1 Into the Crocodile Pit and Gets Grounded
Lawson was feeling grumpy. Lawson: Man! I hate AnimeGamer1! She's the worst user ever! What shall I do? Then Lawson thought of something. Lawson: I know! I will push her into the crocodile pit! I reckon she's in the zoo looking down to the crocodiles. Lawson went off to the zoo, and then he entered the zoo. Then he saw AnimeGamer1 in front of the crocodile pit. Lawson: Time to push AnimeGamer1 into the crocodile pit! Lunchtime, crocs! Lawson pushed AnimeGamer1 towards the crocodile pit. AnimeGamer1: Hey! AnimeGamer1 fell screaming into the crocodile pit. AnimeGamer1: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! AnimeGamer1 landed into the water filled with ferocious crocodiles. The crocodiles snapped their jaws and started mauling AnimeGamer1, and AnimeGamer1 started screaming as she was being eaten alive. AnimeGamer1: AARGH! AAAAAAAAAAAARGH! AAAH! AAAAH! AAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Lawson: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! That's what she gets for being the worst user ever! The Pale Kids were walking along, and they had seen Lawson pushing AnimeGamer1 into the crocodile pit. They were horrified. Knarf: Oh no! Lawson pushed AnimeGamer1 into the crocodile pit! I better tell TJ and the Gang the bad news! Rodney: Good idea, Frank! Let's go! Steve: I agree wth Rodney! Carl: Me too! The Pale Kids ran off to tell TJ and the Gang the bad news. Just then, the zookeeper came up to Lawson, and he was very angry. Zookeeper: Lawson, how dare you push AnimeGamer1 into the crocodile pit?! I just heard that you are going to do that! Now look down there! Look at her body! It's ruined, and she's been eaten alive by crocodiles! That's it, I'm taking you home to your parents right now! The zookeeper sent Lawson home in disgrace. Back home, Lawson was sitting on a couch, crying, and Lawson's dad was dismayed. Lawson's dad: Oh no! Not my son again! What did he do this time? Zookeeper: Well, you're not going to be happy when I say this, Mr Lawson! Lawson just pushed AnimeGamer1 into the crocodile pit. And now she's dead after being mauled and eaten alive by hungry crocodiles! Lawson's dad was furious. Lawson's dad: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Erwin, how dare you push AnimeGamer1 into the crocodile pit?! Now everyone reacted to her death after she was eaten alive by crocodiles, thanks to you! That's it, you're grounded. grounded, grounded for three weeks! Go to your room right now! Lawson went to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Lawson Julie as AnimeGamer1 Steve as Frank Sedgwick (Knarf) Joey as Rodney Evil Genius/David/Zack as Steve Duncan as Carl Dallas as Zookeeper Wiseguy as Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) TRIVIA AnimeGamer1's death is inspired by Scar's death from the Lion King when Scar was mauled to death by the hyenas when he tried to pin the blame of Mufasa's death on them and Zoran Lazarević's death in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves when the Shambhala Guardians tackle Zoran Lazarević down and beat him to death Category:Lawson Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff